


Debate

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nine and Ten are running for political office against each other. who wins?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Danny should have known. His first run for political office... Well, ‘political office’ was a fancy name for high school elections, but it was still important to him and....

He just should have known that running against Clint would not go his way. Yes, he was the better candidate. He was well rounded: did good in class, played varsity baseball, partied when he could, and wasn’t unpopular. Clint was kind of an outcast, only ever took archery seriously, and really couldn’t argue worth a damn.

But Clint had nailed the debate, in a way that you can really only win one in high school. They were arguing sports funding, had gotten around to trick arrows. _Really? Trick arrows?_ Danny didn’t even know how or why they’d gone there. And two words, TWO WORDS, won Clint Barton the election and gave Danny Williams a senior year as Vice President.

“Because, boomerangs!”


End file.
